Bard/Taktika
Bard je prvním podpůrným šampionem v League of Legends, který získává výhody už ze samotného pohybu po Vyvolávačově žlebu. Ve všech fázích utkání se neustále přesouvá kvůli sbírání svých jedinečných zvonkoher, čehož využívá k tomu, aby zároveň výrazně vylepšoval dlouhodobou bojeschopnost všech členů týmu svými uzdravovacími balíky a poskytoval jim nepřekonatelnou pohyblivost prostřednictvím svých portálů s dlouhým dosahem. Hra v lajně Ačkoliv Bard je potulný duch, musí nejprve vyčkat na správnou příležitost, kdy z lajny odejít. Nemůže svého střelce opustit, kdykoliv se mu zlíbí. Když ovšem zrovna vlna poskoků nenaráží na žádný větší odpor nebo se střelec vrací na základnu, může svého parťáka nechat o samotě, aniž by jej tím uvrhl do nebezpečí. Je ovšem nutné, aby se znovu vrátil, až bude jeho služeb opět zapotřebí. A zatímco Bard bloumá po okolí a sbírá své zvonkohry, má spoustu možností, jak pomáhat spolubojovníkům. Umístěním jedné či dvou Opatrovníkových svatyň do blízkosti spojeneckých věží zvýší bojeschopnost oslabené lajny či naopak ještě víc posílí lajnu, v níž je na protivníka vyvíjen tlak – a to bez toho, že by musel Potulný opatrovník v dané lajně zůstat a zapojit se do boje. Bardova Magická pouť navíc dokáže při zpřístupňování vybraných lokací překonat velké vzdálenosti, díky čemuž se mohou bojovníci a tankové rychle přesunout do nepřátelské džungle a mágové se mohou těšit na nebývale rychlý přístup k vlastnímu modrému buffu. Portály ovšem nemusí urychlovat pouze Barda a jeho partu skrz džungli – při správné koordinaci může svým tahounům vytvářet cestičky pro nečekané přepady v lajnách a lepší kontrolu nad významnými lokacemi. Dodejme však, že Magická pouť plní svůj úkol nejlépe, když jsou Bardovi nepřátelé někde na očích a v bezpečné vzdálenosti od něj. Nemá smysl otevírat portál ve snaze utéct, když jím může soupeřův zabiják proskočit také a bez problémů si připsat vytoužený zářez. Bard ovšem nabízí víc než jen prodloužení bojeschopnosti v lajnách a lepší mobilitu. Díky Kosmickému poutu také dokáže nepřátele v lajně docela dobře oťukávat z dálky. Nejen, že samo o sobě způsobuje poměrně citelné poškození, ale zpomalení (a v ideálním případě i omráčení) dává Bardovi nečekaný potenciál při přípravě přepadů, a to především ve spojení s Magickou poutí. Nepřátelé si dvakrát rozmyslí útěk ze spodní a horní lajny křovím, když hrozí nebezpečí, že je Bard dobře umístěným Q přišpendlí ke zdi. Jakmile se Bard dostane na šestou úroveň, zpřístupní se mu nepřeberné množství možností, jak díky neuvěřitelné univerzálnosti Pozměněného osudu chránit významné lokace v celém Vyvolávačově žlebu. Pokud nepřátelský tým provádí výpad k věži na osamoceného spolubojovníka, dokáže mu tato schopnost zajistit několik sekund drahocenné nezranitelnosti, během níž se může Bardův tým přesunout blíž a celou soupeřovu akci překazit. Pozměněný osud lze využít i při útoku, například zmrazit osamoceného nepřítele, aby se k němu mohl Bardův tým přesunout na kontaktní vzdálenost a rozcupovat jej na kousky. Týmové boje Ve střední fázi hry má Potulný opatrovník mnoho různých možností, jak kontrolovat vybrané oblasti na mapě. Když například hrozí, že jeho tým dorazí k drakovi příliš pozdě, může na něj seslat Pozměněný osud a následně do jeho jámy otevřít portál Magickou poutí. A to, co protivník považoval na snadné skolení draka, se rázem změní na drsnou přetahovanou o buff a rozsáhlý týmový boj. Následně se Bardova role změní na týlového podpůrného šampiona. Rozmístěním několika svatyň kolem celé oblasti dá svému týmu automaticky výhodu v podobě umocněné bojeschopnosti – přední tankové se mohou trochu stáhnout a doplnit si zdraví, křehčí spolubojovníci zase mají možnost se zotavit po drtivém zásahu. Ve stísněných prostorách se také zvyšuje efektivita Kosmického pouta – jelikož protivníci nemají kam uniknout, je zde mnohem vyšší pravděpodobnost, že je Bard omráčí zasažením zdi, případně že trefí i dalšího soupeře a znehybní obě jednotky najednou, čehož mohou jeho spolubojovníci využít k připsání cenných zářezů. Podaří-li se Bardovi během hry nasbírat dostatek zvonkoher, najdou kvalitní využití i jeho mipové – jakmile bitva skončí, mohou zpomalit prchající nepřátele a způsobit jim dodatečné poškození. A na závěr tu je Magická cesta, s jejíž pomocí může Bard ve Vyvolávačově žlebu provádět celou řadu husarských kousků. Lze třeba nalákat nepřátele, aby jej následovali portálem, kde je pak omráčí Kosmickým poutem a připíše si rychlé a brutální eso, nebo vytáhnout soupeře z pozice, nechat Barda, aby se obětoval, načež se z oparu neznáma vynoří jeho spolubojovníci a rozdrtí nepřátelskou obranu napadrť. Synergie Tipy Když hraješ jako Bard * Je důležité sbírat Zvonkohry a vylepšovat tak útoky svých Mipů, ale nezanedbávej ani svého parťáka na lajně! Zkus provést velkolepé entrée tím, že se svým spojencem oba vletíte do lajny pomocí Magické poutě. * Nechávej své Opatrovníkovy svatyně řádně nabít - jejich léčení pak bude mnohem účinnější. * Nezapomínej, že průchody z Magické poutě mohou využívat i tví nepřátelé a že svou ultimátkou můžeš zasáhnout také své spojence! Když je tvým protovníkem Bard * Bardovými portály z Magické pouti mohou cestovat i jeho nepřátelé. Pokud se nebojíš léčky, klidně jej pronásleduj. * Bardovy léčivé svatyně zničíš jednoduše tím, že přes něj přejdeš. Udělej vše pro to, aby tvé protivníky přišlo jejich použití pěkně draho. * Bardova ultimátka Pozměněný osud působí na spojence, nepřátele, příšery i věže. Někdy se ti může hodit, když do zasažené oblasti na poslední chvíli vskočíš také! Doporučené předměty Úvodní Základní Útočné Obranné Kategorie:Šampióni Kategorie:Taktika